TTEWM Ep21 Furious Angel
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Nazywam się Erica Williams. Byłam żołnierzem walczącym z maszynami, ale John Connor uratował mnie i dał nowe życie, a potem wysłał w przeszłość z ważną misją. Teraz jestem półcyborgiem i chcę zmienić przyszłość. Oto moja historia. Moje wspomnienia. Dla P.
1. TEST

_Mam nadzieję, że ten chapter wyszedł mi dynamiczny, czyli taki, jak chciałam^^_. _Z dedykacją dla peesema. Zapraszam do czytania!^^_

**TEST**

Obudził mnie ten charakterystyczny dźwięk towarzyszący wyjmowaniu magazynka. Otworzyłam oczy. Posłanie obok mnie było puste. Usiadłam na łóżku, zsuwając nogi na podłogę. Jedna cały czas była srebrna i jakaś niekształtna. Ostrożnie wstałam i lekko kuśtykając, ruszyłam w stronę drzwi. W kuchni zastałam Dereka i Damiena. Reese sprawdzał właśnie pistolet.

- Już wstałaś? – zapytał Connor; jego oczy nie podniosły się jednak znad ekranu laptopa.

- Wstałam – mruknęłam. – Co jest?

Derek wcisnął magazynek w broń i zabezpieczył ją, po czym schował pistolet za pasek spodni na plecach. Damien zamknął laptop i wstał od stołu. Bez słowa minął mnie w drzwiach, idąc do pokoju.

- Co jest? – powtórzyłam pytanie bardziej nerwowym tonem. Opierając się o ścianę, a potem o framugę drzwi, weszłam za nim do pokoju.

Damien zrzucił z siebie bluzę Johna i wciągnął na ramiona inną, jedną z tych, które pożyczył mu mój tata. Była nieco przyciasna, ale leżała dobrze. Miałam jednak wrażenie, że Connorowi trudno rozstać się z bluzą brata choćby na chwilę. Miał też broń za paskiem spodni.

- Damien, co się dzieje, do cholery?! – krzyknęłam, zastępując mu drogę.

- Mamy zadanie – powiedział spokojnie. Nie poruszyłam się, marszcząc brwi. _Płynne_ palce zacisnęłam na twardym metalu framugi.

- Jestem częścią tego oddziału – rzuciłam ze złością.

- Niestety chwilowo bezużyteczną. – Usłyszałam jego bezbarwny głos.

Poczułam wściekłość, która osłabiła moje skupienie i sztuczna dłoń straciła swój normalny kształt. Nie umknęło to jego uwadze.

- Właśnie o tym mówię. Z drogi, Williams.

Jego głos był zimny jak _kamień filozoficzny. _Zmarszczyłam brwi, próbując znowu się skupić. Musiałam oprzeć się o ścianę, bo przestałam czuć oparcie w metalowej nodze. Damien przecisnął się obok mnie na korytarz bez słowa. To mnie zabolało. Chwyciłam go za ramię i pchnęłam lekko na ścianę. Moja lewa ręka zacisnęła się na materiale jego koszulki pod szyją.

- Gadaj! – syknęłam.

- Krew ci leci z nosa.

Nie kłamał. Otarłam górną wargę drugą ręką.

- Gadaj – powtórzyłam. Jego twarz miała taki sam beznamiętny wyraz, kiedy załamał się u Eddiego.

- James Adams musi zginąć.

Otworzyłam szeroko oczy ze zdumienia.

- Co?... – wydukałam.

- James Adams o mało nie zabił nas wszystkich. Musi zginąć.

- James Adams ma osiem lat! – krzyknęłam. – I już teraz wiem, że nigdy nie będzie mężczyzną, którego znaliśmy w przyszłości! Uratowałam jego brata! Tamtego Adamsa zmieniła najpierw śmierć ukochanego brata, a potem Marie! Wtedy zrobił się niebezpieczny, szalony i zaczął sam pchać się pod lufy karabinów maszyn! To się nie powtórzy, słyszysz, Connor?! – Oddychałam szybko, a wściekłość przyśpieszyła bicie mojego serca.

- Bo ty tak uważasz? Zabierz rękę. Mam zadanie do wykonania.

- Nie ma mowy – wysyczałam.

Jego palce zacisnęły się na moim nadgarstku tak mocno, że poczułam ból w całej ręce. Oderwał moje palce od swojego ubrania. Szarpnęłam się, ale trzymał mnie w żelaznym uścisku. Postanowiłam użyć prawej. Palce jednak były dłuższe niż zwykle i trudniej było zmusić je do zaciśnięcia się na brzegu jego kołnierza.

- Nie pozwolę ci zabić Jamesa!

- Co zrobisz, Williams?

- Nie pozwolę ci na to! Chcesz się przekonać?!

Moje _płynne _ramię zafalowało groźnie. Chwycił mnie za łokieć lewej ręki.

Nagle usłyszałam szczęknięcie odbezpieczanej broni; odwróciłam się i spojrzałam w lufę pistoletu wycelowanego we mnie przez Dereka.

- Przykro mi, Erica – powiedział Reese. – Jeśli Damien mówi, że James Adams musi zginąć, ja mu wierzę. Odsuń się.

Nie ruszyłam się z jednak miejsca.

- Nie postrzelisz mnie – powiedziałam zimno.

- Ciebie nie, ale twoją mechaniczną nogę tak, a to zatrzyma cię skuteczniej niż kula między żebrami, więc puść Damiena.

Puściłam. Czułam się potwornie słaba.

- Nie możecie tego zrobić! – krzyknęłam łamiącym się głosem. – Jak niby macie zamiar dostać się do Waszyngtonu? Samolotem?

- Adams jest z bratem tutaj, w Needles – odparł spokojnie Damien, wychodząc na klatkę schodową. – Zaprosiłaś go. – Derek wycofał się za nim, nadal mając mnie na muszce.

Po chwili drzwi trzasnęły i na schodach zadudniły kroki.

- Nie możecie tego zrobić! – krzyknęłam, ruszając w dół. Musiałam przytrzymać się balustrady. Nie panowałam nad _kamieniem _zupełnie. Zatrzymałam się. – Nie możecie go zabić! To jeszcze dziecko!

Odpowiedziała mi cisza. Nagle przypomniałam sobie słowa Damiena. _Zaprosiłaś go. _Podniosłam się z trudem i wpadłam do mieszkania, a potem do pokoju. Rozejrzałam się za telefonem. Nigdzie go nie widziałam, więc użyłam Oka. Był pod łóżkiem. Schyliłam się i wsunęłam ramię pod mebel. Nie mogłam jednak dostać komórki. Przewróciłam się na drugi bok, wyciągając po nią prawe ramię. Mogłam je przecież wydłużyć, prawda? Skupiłam się na tym. Po kilkunastu sekundach palce musnęły telefon, ale jak na złość nie mogły go chwycić. Poczułam rosnącą wściekłość. Wstałam i złapałam mechaniczną ręką łóżko; z łatwością je przewróciłam, przeklinając pod nosem. Wzięłam komórkę i wybrałam numer Matta.

- _Gdzie jesteś?_ – zapytał zamiast jak zwykle odebrać _po policyjnemu _swoim imieniem i nazwiskiem.

- Jest z tobą James?! – krzyknęłam.

- _Tak, co się stało?_ – Brzmiał dziwnie.

- Uciekajcie!

- _Że co?_

- To nie ja was zaprosiłam! Nie umówiłam się z tobą! Bierz Jamesa i uciekajcie! Grozi wam niebezpieczeństwo!

- _Dobrze, Erica. Nie wiem, co się dzieje, ale jeśli tak mówisz, ja ci wierzę. Ufam ci... Uratowałaś mi życie._

- Gdzie jesteś?

- _W Alohallo. James poszedł do łazienki._

- Idź po niego!

- _Idę!_ – Słyszałam jego oddech, a potem trzask drzwi. – _James! James?!_

- Matt! – krzyknęłam. – Już tam jadę!

- _Nie ma go!_

- Spokojnie, jadę! Czekaj na mnie! – Rozłączyłam się.

Chciałam wybiec tak, jak stałam, ale w różowej pidżamie w kocie łapki chyba za bardzo rzucałabym się w oczy. Wciągnęłam na siebie dżinsy i założyłam bluzę, rozglądając się za pistoletem. Jakim pistoletem, do cholery?! Do kogo miałabym strzelać? Do Damiena?! Do Dereka?!

Wybiegłam na korytarz, szukając moich adidasów. Znalazłam tylko jeden. Jeden jedyny but w całym domu! Miałam wyjść w jednym? To może też od razu w pidżamce?! Założyłam adidas na lewą nogę, a potem skupiłam się na prawej. Po chwili moja stopa zmieniła kształt, żeby wreszcie zamienić się w czarno-czerwonego _reeboka. _Wybiegłam na schody, starając się uważać na _nowego buta._

Potrzebowałam auta. Musiałam jakieś ukraść! Znowu. Cholera, wcześniej błysnęłabym odznaką i zarekwirowałabym jakiś wóz. Nie miałam jednak teraz czasu na takie rozmyślania. Przebiegłam na drugą stronę ulicy i ruszyłam wzdłuż zaparkowanych przy chodniku samochodów, szukając automatu. Jak na złość nie znalazłam żadnego. Wreszcie wybiłam szybę w jakimś chevrolecie i po chwili wyjechałam na ulicę. Manewrowanie pedałami było trudne i musiałam zmieniać biegi.

Szybko podjechałam pod znajomą kawiarnię. Zostawiłam auto w jakimś zaułku i pobiegłam w stronę budynku. Matt stał na zewnątrz i rozmawiał przez komórkę.

- Nie! Nie zgłaszam zaginięcia, tylko porwanie! Chcę rozmawiać z... – Nie dokończył, bo wyrwałam mu telefon i zakończyłam rozmowę. – Erica?!

- Nie wzywaj policji! – Pociągnęłam go do środka budynku.

- Co tu się dzieje? Gdzie James?

- Najpierw ty mi powiedz, co robisz w Needles.

- Pisaliśmy SMSy wczoraj wieczorem!

- Nie pisałeś ze mną!

- A więc z kimś, kto dobrze cię zna!

- Zwykle dzwonię, nie kapnąłeś się, że coś jest nie tak z tymi wiadomościami?

- Zwykle nie jesteś poszukiwana przez policję w całym kraju! Gdzie jest James?!

- Nie wiem.

- Coś mu grozi?!

- Nie wiem – skłamałam.

- Przez telefon mówiłaś, żebyśmy uciekali! Erica! – Chwycił mnie za łokieć prawej ręki. Jego palce zapadły się w _płynny _metal. Tego się nie spodziewał. Odskoczył jak oparzony.

- To nadal ja! – Zrobiłam krok w jego stronę.

- Nie zbliżaj się!

- To ja, Matt. Twoja kosmitka, pamiętasz? Jestem...

- Przepraszam. – Usłyszeliśmy. – To pan szukał małego chłopca? – zapytała kelnerka.

- Tak. – Starszy Adams był blady jak kreda.

- Ktoś widział go, jak wsiadał do windy.

- Był Sam?! – zapytałam szybko.

- Nie wiem, proszę pani.

To nam jednak wystarczyło.

- Ty schodami, ja windą! Chwilowo nie biegam! – Spostrzegłam, że wyjął pistolet. – To nie będzie potrzebne! – powiedziałam ostrożnie.

- Przekonamy się – rzucił, wbiegając na schody, zanim dodałam coś więcej.

Na szczęście winda pojawiła się niemal od razu. Pojechałam na najwyższe piętro i zablokowałam ją. Teraz wpadną na mnie albo na Matta. To ja byłam jednak w tym wypadku lepszym scenariuszem.

Na całym piętrze była restauracja. Stoliki stały też na dachu, ale obecnie trwał tam remont. Rozejrzałam się po zapełnionych lożach, po czym ruszyłam w stronę najbliższej kelnerki.

- Erica! – Usłyszałam nagle. Obejrzałam się.

Uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha James Adams podbiegł do mnie. Przykucnęłam, żeby wziąć go w ramiona. Niemal się rozpłakałam.

- Pani go szukała? – zapytała inna kelnerka.

- Tak, dziękuję.

- Grzebałaś się – ofuknął mnie chłopiec. Puściłam go i zacisnęłam dłonie na jego wąskich jeszcze, zupełnie dziecięcych ramionkach.

- Nic ci nie jest?!

- Nie, dlaczego pytasz?

- Co tu robisz?

- Taki pan powiedział mi, że czekasz tutaj na mnie. I miał rację.

- Jaki pan? – zapytałam, wyjmując komórkę i dzwoniąc do Matta. – Mam Jamesa – powiedziałam, kiedy odebrał. – Jesteśmy na samej górze.

- _Czekajcie na mnie! – _Rozłączył się.

- Tamten pan. – Usłyszałam nagle głos Jamesa tuż przy uchu. Obejrzałam się i zobaczyłam Damiena.

Wstałam i chwyciłam chłopca za rękę. Pociągnęłam go na taras, a potem na dach budynku.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytał nieco przerażony. – I dlaczego nie masz buta?

Schowaliśmy się za stertą styropianu. Dookoła nas szeleściły folie malarskie; pachniało świeżą farbą i drewnem.

- Zostań tutaj i bądź cicho.

- Ale... – zaczął.

- Nie, James. – Spojrzałam prosto w jego mądre, zawsze wesołe, ale teraz przerażone oczy. – To rozkaz.

Kiwnął głową. Spojrzałam na stopę. Znowu skupiłam się na stworzeniu buta.

- Niesamowite – wyszeptał chłopiec. – Matt mówił, że są metalowe.

- Są, ale teraz to lepszy model. Zostań tutaj.

- Tak jest – szepnął z przejęciem. Pewnie myślał, że to jakaś zabawa.

Wstałam ostrożnie, żeby po chwili znowu przykucnąć. Derek był bardzo blisko. Użyłam Oka. Damien nadchodził z drugiej strony. Chwyciłam Jamesa za rękę i pokazałam, że nie wolno się nam podnosić. Zrozumiał. Umowne znaki S.W.A.T. znał pewnie na pamięć. Ruszyliśmy w stronę metalowej konstrukcji oświetlenia.

Nagle usłyszałam brzęk. James zahaczył bluzą o wiaderko, które przewróciło się wyjątkowo hałaśliwie, zanim zdążyłam je chwycić. Z uciekania nici.

- Stań za mną i nie wychylaj się! – Wyprostowałam się powoli.

- Odsuń się od dzieciaka! – Damien wycelował we mnie broń; Derek był tuż obok niego.

- Nie! Nic wam nie zrobił! Nikomu nie zrobił nic złego!

- Jeszcze. – Damien opuścił nieco lufę; myślał, że uda mu się przestrzelić moją nogę i trafić w Jamesa?! Chyba zwariował.

- Nie pozwolę go skrzywdzić!

- Więc spróbuj mnie powstrzymać!

Nacisnął spust.

Schyliłam się, osłaniając młodszego Adamsa własnym ciałem.

Kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że magazynek w pistolecie Damiena jest pusty?

Chyba w momencie, kiedy coś _kliknęło _w Mózgu i _kamień _stał się wreszcie integralną częścią mnie. _Płynne _ramię _rozlało się_ w powietrzu, tworząc swego rodzaju tarczę, która zasłoniła mnie i chłopca.

- Test zdany. – Usłyszałam głos Damiena; pobrzmiał radością i dumą.

_Złożyłam_ ramię i objęłam mocno Jamesa. Poczułam się dziwnie lekko.

- Ręce do góry! Rzućcie broń! – Poznałam głos Matta.

- Wszystko w porządku! – krzyknęłam, ocierając oko.

- James?!

- Nic mi nie jest – odpowiedział chłopiec. Jego brat nadal mierząc do Damiena i Dereka, podszedł bliżej. Puściłam Jamesa, który od razu podbiegł do Matta. – Wszystko w porządku, Erica nie kłamie.

Starszy Adams objął go, mocno przyciskając do siebie.

Damien i jego ojciec zdążyli już schować broń.

- Niech sobie idą – powiedziałam. – Wszystko ci wyjaśnię. Zaufaj mi jak zawsze.

- Ale... to... – zaczął Matt. Dotknęłam ramienia mężczyzny, a potem sięgnęłam po jego pistolet. Oddał mi go z wahaniem. Zabezpieczyłam go i schowałam za pasek spodni.

- Idźcie. – Spojrzałam Damienowi prosto w twarz. Kiwnął głową; wycofali się.

Matt nadal tulił ukochanego brata. Był tutaj – z nim – tylko dzięki mnie.

_Zdałam test. _Uniosłam ramię. Jedna myśl i zamiast dłoni miałam lśniące ostrze. Znowu byłam bronią.


	2. RADA

_Oświadcza się, że autorka nie była pod wpływem bloga niejakiej Z., pisząc poniższy rozdział. Miłego czytaniaXD. _

**RADA**

*******

Poprawiłam mundur, zapinając bluzę z nazwiskiem Smith na klapie. Szłam za Johnem razem z trójką innych żołnierzy. Wyraźnie ustępowałam im wzrostem i _przypakowaniem, _ale nie siłą, jak zdążyli się już o tym kilka razy boleśnie przekonać. Weszliśmy do sali obrad. Wszyscy generałowie już byli; zajmowali swoje miejsca przy okrągłym stole zespawanym z nierównych kawałków metalowych płyt o pustym środku. Stanęłam z boku na baczność. Wiedziałam, że John usiadł; za nim stali Theo i Damien ze swoją idealnie beznamiętną twarzą. Słychać było szepty. Spojrzałam przelotnie na Alex. Za jej plecami stały wyprostowane Rose i Camille. Czekaliśmy. W górze od munduru, podkoszulku i bandażach, które ciasno obciskały moje piersi, było mi cholernie gorąco.

Po chwili dobiegło nas szuranie, jakby ktoś ciągnął coś ciężkiego i metalowego po betonowej podłodze. Tak też było. Do sali wszedł James Adams i szóstka jego ludzi. Ostatnia dwójka ciągnęła resztki terminatora. Rzucili je na środek okręgu w stole, zasalutowali i wycofali się. Adams stanął nad blaszakiem.

- Dziękuję Radzie za to spotkanie – powiedział głośno. Uderzyło mnie to, że nie zasalutował. Okazał w ten sposób zupełny brak szacunku. Pierwszy minus. – Jak wiecie, wschodnia część miasta jest nasza. Oczyściliśmy ją ze złomiarzy. – Kopnął lekko głowę cyborga. – Jest nas wielu. Wielu przeciwników Connora. – Oho, czyżby drugi minus? Tak. – Chcemy mieć kogoś w Radzie.

- Zdefiniuj słowo _kogoś – _mruknęła Alex, marszcząc brwi.

- Proponuję siebie.

- Nie masz stopnia generała, pułkowniku Adams – rzucił Wallace.

- Bo on mnie nie awansował! – wycelował palcem w Johna. – Był zbyt zajęty cyborgami.

- Przywołuję pana do porządku, pułkowniku! – krzyknął groźnie Fury.

- Oczywiście, panie generale – ukorzył się fałszywie Adams. Który to już minus? – To trudne być spokojnym, kiedy stoi się przed ludźmi, którzy wysyłają nas na śmierć. Jak generał Connor. Pamiętacie _słynną_ misję na Pustynię? Bezsensowną, skazaną na porażkę misję? Wręcz samobójczą? Misję po terminatora? – Mówiąc to, postawił nogę w ciężkim, wojskowym bucie na głowie blaszaka. – To nasz wróg! I to! – Wycelował palcem w Theo. – To też! – Pokazał Damiena. – Wrogowie są tutaj, obok nas! Mogą nas pozabijać w każdej chwili! To nie są zwierzęta domowe! Ci, co je _trzymają_, też są naszymi wrogami. Taki generał Connor na przykład. Nie powinien w ogóle zasiadać w tej Radzie! Blaszaki się złomuje, a nie z nimi sypia!

- Dosyć, Adams! – krzyknęła Alex, wstając. – Kto uważa, że dla generała Connora nie ma miejsca w Radzie, ręka w górę. – Nikt się nie poruszył. Ramię Adamsa było w górze samotnie; roześmiał się.

- Jak jego ludzie mogą głosować przeciwko niemu? – zapytał, rozkładając ramiona w geście niemocy.

- To nie zwróci jej życia – powiedział spokojnie John, wstając. – Głosujemy za awansowaniem pułkownika Jamesa Adamsa na generała. – Podniósł rękę do góry. Po chwili dołączyły do niej kolejne. Cztery, potem osiem. Większość. – Gratulujemy awansu, generale Adams. – John usiadł. Świetnie ukrywał zdenerwowanie.

- Nie chcę tylko stopnia. Chcę miejsca w Radzie.

- W Radzie zasiada dwanaście osób i są jej członkami aż do śmierci – wyjaśnił wzburzony Kellerman.

- Teraz jedenaście. – Alex wstała, kładąc na stół przypinkę. – Nie prowadzimy wojen między sobą. Zrzekam się swojego członkowstwa w Radzie. Dobrowolnie.

- Potrzebuję jeszcze pięciu miejsc. – James wyglądał na zadowolonego. – Pięć osób dzieli nas od sprawiedliwości.

Rozległy się szepty. Alex wsunęła swoje krzesło i stanęła między swoimi podwładnymi.

- Panowie i panie – zaczął Adams – to tylko jedna przypinka mniej na kapie.

- Przypinka?! – krzyknął John. – To decyzje! Decyzje, które ratują ludzkie życie!

- Albo je poświęcają, Connor! – odciął się. – Ty mi nie pierdol o ludzkim życiu! Szastasz nim na prawo i lewo! Poświęciłeś coś kiedyś?! Straciłeś kogoś? I nie mówię o zepsutych blaszakach, które trzeba było wyrzucić.

Zacisnęłam pięści. John wstał.

- Zrzekam się przewodnictwa i mojego miejsca w Radzie. – Zabrzmiał normalnie, spokojnie.

- Nie możesz, John! – krzyknęła Alex. – Ty to wszystko stworzyłeś! Zebrałeś nas, kiedy byliśmy słabi i podzieleni! Zbudowałeś Ruch Oporu niemal od zera! Nie możesz odejść! Potrzebujemy cię! – Miała zacięty wyraz twarzy.

- Nie zostawiaj nas, Connor. – Wallace wstał. – Adams będzie miał swoje pięć miejsc. Oddaję swoje. Niech mu będzie ta _sprawiedliwość_.

A potem wstało jeszcze czterech generałów.

- Obyś wybrał swoich ludzi mądrze – ostrzegła Jamesa Alex.

- Bez obaw, generał Lightwood.

- Następne zebranie za trzy dni – zarządził John. – Przedstawisz nowych członków.

- Tak jest, _sir. _

Wszyscy wstali w milczeniu i zaczęli się rozchodzić. Nie mogłam nie spojrzeć na Adamsa. Nasze spojrzenia spotkały się, co wzbudziło w nim wściekłość. Zatrzymał się i stanął naprzeciwko mnie. Moje oczy nie chciały jednak – jak przystało na niższego stopniem – utkwić w przestrzeni przed sobą, tylko wbiły się w rozszerzone lekko źrenice mężczyzny. Czułam wściekłość. Nic nie wiedział o Connorze! Jak śmiał?!

- Nazwisko, szeregowy.

- Smith – odparłam nieco zbyt butnie.

- Malcolm Smith?

- Tak, _sir. _

Jego oczy przybrały nieodgadniony wyraz. Nagle Oko dostrzegło ruch i zanim jego dłoń dotknęła mojej twarzy, mechaniczne palce chwyciły go mocno za nadgarstek.

- Adams, trzymaj się z daleka od moich żołnierzy. – John znalazł się błyskawicznie obok nas. – Smith.

Puściłam Jamesa i cofnęłam się o krok, znowu stając na baczność.

- Jak nauczysz ich szacunku dla wyższego rangą.

- Tylko jak ty sam się tego nauczysz, generale Adams.

Mężczyzna zmierzył Connora nienawistnym spojrzeniem, żeby po chwili odejść ze swoimi ludźmi.

- Uważaj, Smith – mruknął John.

- Oczywiście, _sir. _

Zobaczyłam Rose. Kiedy minęła mnie, idąc za Alex, puściła mi oko. Uśmiechnęłam się kątem ust.

***

- Czy ja zrobię coś złego? – Pytanie James zadał, kiedy zupełnie się tego nie spodziewałam. Siedzieliśmy w kawiarni; ja piłam kawę, młodszy Adams mieszał swoją czekoladę z bitą śmietaną, a Matt akurat poszedł zapłacić. Spojrzałam na chłopca.

- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, bo powiem tylko raz – zaczęłam, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Znałam w przyszłości mężczyznę imieniem James Adams. Był bardzo złym, nieszczęśliwym człowiekiem. Nazywasz się tak samo, ale nie jesteś nim. Ty będziesz dobrym człowiekiem. Ty już nim jesteś, prawda?

- Tak jest. – Uśmiechnął się tak słodko, że musiałam zmierzwić mu włosy pieszczotliwym gestem.

Kiedy się wreszcie pożegnaliśmy, zaczęło padać. Podjechałam autobusem pod Katedrę i weszłam do parku. Kwestia, czy drzewa faktycznie dają ochronę przed zimnymi kroplami, jest jednak bardzo dyskusyjna.

Myślałam o wszystkich. O Ruchu Oporu dla ubogich. Gdzie są? Dlaczego nikt się ze mną nie skontaktował? A Alex? Dlaczego nie obiera telefonu? Nie wiedziałam. Byłam jednak pewna jednego: znowu miałam siłę, żeby ich uratować.

Byłam cała mokra, kiedy otworzył mi Derek. Bez słowa przepuścił mnie do środka. Zrzuciłam mokrą bluzę i spodnie. Pod spodem miałam pidżamę. Damien stał w progu kuchni, opierając się o framugę. Nie powiedział nic, kiedy zniknęłam w łazience. Wzięłam długi prysznic. Założyłam na siebie szorty i t-shirt. Wysuszyłam włosy i poszłam do kuchni.

- Zapytałbym, czy chcesz trochę pizzy, ale się boję – powiedział Derek.

- Nie bój się – mruknęłam, robiąc sobie herbatę.

- To chcesz kawałek pizzy?

- Jasne.

Damien uśmiechnął się.

Dużo czasu spędziłam przed komputerem. Dostałam meila od Keiry. _E, lecimy do Szkocji. Prawdziwa Weaver chyba żyje. Sprawdzimy to. Nie martw się o nas! Mam nadzieję, że masz już wszystkich. K.S. _Odpisałam od razu. _Nie, ale pracuję nad tym. Uważajcie na siebie. Malcolm. _Derek i Damien oglądali w tym czasie telewizję. Wreszcie zamknęłam laptop i przez chwilę siedziałam w ciemnościach, wsłuchując się w deszcz za oknem. Zagrzmiało. Wstałam i wygoniłam chłopaków sprzed telewizora. Nie protestowali.

Czułam się lekko i byłam spokojna. Miałam nareszcie pewność, że ochronię tych, których kocham. Nowa _moc _była niesamowita.

Znajdę ich, a potem zabiję Jane Meyer. Dobry plan, prawda?

- Nie lubię, jak jesteś taka cicha. – Usłyszałam nad uchem głos Damiena.

- To cisza po burzy. I pewnie przed.

Leżałam plecami do niego w ciemnościach chłodnej sypialni. Jego bliskość czułam każdą komórką ciała.

- Jesteś na mnie zła?

- Nie jestem. Pomogłeś mi. Zrozumiałam tą lekcję i zaliczyłam ją.

- Nawet troszkę?

- A co? Mam być?

- No tak. – Przysunął się bliżej. – Jak u Eddiego.

Uśmiechnęłam się, czując, jak obejmuje mnie w pasie.

- Na razie jestem spokojna. Ale zawsze możesz mnie rozgniewać. To ci świetnie idzie. Zawsze.

- Serio, Malcolm? – Usłyszałam. Jego palce zaczęły bawić się sznurkiem przy moich szortach.

- Możesz mi na przykład opowiedzieć o Jane.

Jego dłoń cofnęła się. Położył się na plecach i wsunął rękę w moje włosy.

- Jane jest większą wariatką niż ty – powiedział cicho po chwili.

- To mnie nie ruszyło. Postaraj się bardziej.

- Ma fajniejsze piersi.

- Naprawdę? – Uśmiechnęłam się. Milczał dość długo. Wreszcie odwróciłam się na drugi bok twarzą do niego. Zaczęłam przesuwać palcami po moim imieniu wyciętym na jego szerokim torsie.

- Nie chcę o niej rozmawiać. – Pocałowałam go w policzek. – Ale powiem ci coś innego. – Oparłam dłoń o jego ramię i zaczęłam pieścić wargami jego szyję. – Pamiętasz, jak do mnie przyszłaś, powiedziałaś, że mnie kochasz, a potem ściągnęłaś podkoszulek?

- I nie miałam nic pod spodem? – Przesunęłam pieszczotliwe dłonią po jego krótkich włosach. – Pamiętam.

- Zawsze o tym potem fantazjowałem.

- Serio, Connor? – Podniosłam się; kiwnął głową, też siadając. Ściągnęłam z siebie t-shirt i rzuciłam mu się na szyję, znajdując ustami jego wargi. Całowałam go do utraty tchu.

- Jesteś zła? – zapytał, przesuwając chciwymi ustami po moim obojczyku.

- Nie muszę być zła, żeby było nam dobrze.

- Przekonajmy się.

Chwycił mnie lekko za włosy, kiedy usiadłam mu na kolanach.

- Ta rozmowa to najdziwniejsza gra wstępna w moim życiu – mruknęłam.

- Nie chciałem, żeby tak wyszło. To znaczy, żeby była najdziwniejsza.

Moje ręce raz po raz przesuwały się po jego poznaczonych bliznami plecach. Czułam twardość jego żeber i ostrej linii kręgosłupa. Po chwili pozbyliśmy się reszty ubrań. Jego palce i ciepłe wargi były dokładnie tam, gdzie chciałam.

- Czekaj – wyszeptałam, znowu go całując – ty skocz po lody czekoladowe, a ja skołuję bitą śmietanę, żelki i małpę z kamerą.

- Co?... – Usłyszałam przy uchu; roześmiałam się. Jednak rady z _Cosmo _to pomyłka.

A potem myślałam już tylko o tym, jak niesamowicie do siebie pasujemy. Moje dłonie w jego dłoniach mieściły się tak, jakby zostały dla nich stworzone. Moje usta i jego usta uzupełniały się idealnie. Moje ciało i jego ciało łączyły się w jedność zbyt łatwo, zbyt szybko, zbyt dobrze... Czy mogło mnie spotkać większe szczęście?

- Kocham cię. – Usłyszałam nagle; zmusiłam się do skupienia na jego głosie. Objęłam go mocniej.

- Nie liczy się, jak facet mówi to podczas seksu – wyszeptałam z trudem.

Znieruchomiał; przylgnęłam do niego mocniej całym ciałem.

- Puść mnie. Usiądę obok i ci to powtórzę. – Zabrzmiał całkiem serio.

- Ty zwariowałeś? Nie! Powiesz mi później, błagam, Damien. Zostań ze mną!

Na szczęście wysłuchał mojej prośby. Znowu go pocałowałam. Jego palce wplotły się w moje włosy i znowu zaczął się poruszać.

Skończyliśmy razem. Byliśmy jedną duszą w dwóch ciałach. Dwiema połówkami tego samego bytu, który znowu stał się jednością. Tak chciało przeznaczenie.

- Kocham cię – powiedział, kiedy wreszcie położyliśmy się w pomiętej, wilgotnej od potu pościeli.

- A ja ciebie. – Okryłam nas kocem. – Od zawsze.

- Od zawsze – powtórzył.

Zasnął jako pierwszy. Ja leżałam długo z głową wtuloną w jego pierś.

Myślałam o przeznaczenie i to tym, jak bardzo lubiło płatać makabryczne figle. Spojrzałam na spokojną twarz Damiena. Nikt i nic mi go nie odbierze.

Nagle usłyszałam wibracje telefonu. Wyciągnęłam dłoń po komórkę. Leżała na biurku w drugim końcu pokoju. Damien poruszył się przez sen.

Dostałam SMSa. _MS, masz zadanie. _Potem szły jakieś współrzędne. _Jutro o 0900. Bądź sama. _

Usiadłam; serce podeszło mi do gardła. Tylko jedna osoba tak do mnie pisała.

I ta osoba była jakieś dwadzieścia lat do przodu. W przyszłości.

Chyba.

**-*-**

_Just: *po przeczytaniu powyższego chaptera* Wiesz, że uwielbiam Twoje momenty, ale czy Ty zostawiasz w ogóle coś wyobraźni?..._

_Ja: Tak. Kolor pościeli. _

_J, o reviewa wreszcie proszę:P. _


	3. SARAH'S STORY, PART II

**SARAH'S STORY, PART II**

Sarah Connor musiała opanować strzelanie zanim umiała chociażby porządnie gotować. Musiała nauczyć się posługiwać każdym rodzajem broni palnej i przeszła niemal takie samo szkolenie jak żołnierze U.. Musiała, żeby obronić siebie i delikatne życie, które pod jej sercem zostawił Kyle Reese, jej pierwsza i największa miłość, zanim zginął, broniąc ją przed terminatorem. To delikatne życie, drugie bijące serce, stało się dla niej sensem istnienia. Odkąd dowiedziała się, że jest w ciąży, wszystko robiła z myślą o dziecku. Dla niego, jej syna Johna Connora, przyszłego wodza Ruchu Oporu i obrońcy ludzkości. Bała się. O siebie i dziecko. Była za nie odpowiedzialna. Za serce, które biło pod jej sercem. Ten szybki, równy rytm zawsze dodawał jej odwagi i przypominał o tym, że nie wolno się poddawać. Niepokój towarzyszył jej cały czas.

John Connor urodził się przez cesarskie cięcie. Pamiętała ból i zapach krwi, a potem już tylko strach, że zabiorą jej dziecko; że pomylą je albo ktoś je porwie; że coś mu się stanie; że coś stanie się jej. Dni, tygodnie, miesiące strachu. Lata strachu.

Kiedy uciekła ze szpitala ze świeżą raną na podbrzuszu i niemowlakiem zawiniętym w koc, myślała tylko o znalezieniu kryjówki. To udało się dzięki obcym ludziom, którzy jej wtedy pomogli. Mniej więcej miesiąc po urodzeniu Johna naprawdę spała, po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu. Pamiętała dobrze tą noc, bo John wtedy nie płakał i nie obudził jej. Może zrozumiał, jak bardzo potrzebowała odpoczynku? Nie wiedziała. To chyba wtedy przestała czuć pistolet, który zawsze chowała pod poduszkę. Twarda broń pod policzkiem już jej nie przeszkadzała. Lepiej niż kiedykolwiek zrozumiała, jaką władzę daje trzymany w dłoni pistolet. Jak wiele otwiera drzwi i zamyka ust. Od tamtego momentu z bronią niemal się nie rozstawała, wiedząc, że ta w każdej chwili może ocalić jej życie. Jej i Johnowi. Zawsze czyściła pistolety, sprawdzała magazynki, a przede wszystkim pamiętała o odbezpieczeniu broni, kiedy jej używała.

Zapomniała o tym tylko jeden jedyny raz. Teraz. I wiedziała, że tylko czysty przypadek uratował ją przed najgłupszą rzeczą w życiu: zastrzeleniem własnego syna. Od razu wiedziała, że wysoki, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna o poważnej, przystojnej twarzy i zimnych, czujnych oczach był Johnem Connorem.

Upuściła broń na podłogę. Nagle zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się do niej plecami.

- Nie ruszaj się, Connor! – Usłyszała. Na środku pokoju stał jeden z mężczyzn z tubą na plecach i mierzył do nich z pistoletu. Do ramienia miał przyłączone Ostrze.

Ku jej zdziwieniu John uniósł ręce do góry w nieco teatralnym geście – czy był aż taki pewny siebie? – a potem odwrócił do niej nieznacznie twarz.

- Tess, nie zabijaj – powiedział kpiącym głosem.

Nie wiedziała, o co chodzi, ale poruszyła się nieznacznie. Mężczyzna z bronią wpatrywał się w nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. Zaczął się cofać, nadal do nich mierząc.

I wtedy Sarah zobaczyła _siebie_ za jego plecami. Tamta _Sarah_ uśmiechnęła się. Nagle napastnik odwrócił się i wycelował jej prosto w głowę. Spojrzała na broń.

- To ty!... – syknął, cofając się. Odrzucił pistolet i Ostrze błysnęło, przecinając powietrze i przebijając pierś _drugiej_ Sary. Ta spojrzała na nie, a potem poruszyła się, łamiąc je jednym ruchem ręki. Wyjęła Ostrze z ciała i cisnęła je na podłogę, potężnym kopnięciem posyłając mężczyznę na stół, który złamał się pod jego ciężarem z głośnym trzaskiem. Druga _Sarah _od razu znalazła się obok niego; jej dłoń zamieniła się w ostrze.

- Nie, Tess! – krzyknął John. – Musi nam powiedzieć!

Sarah poczuła, jak coś przewróciło się w jej żołądku. Szybko pobiegła do toalety i zwymiotowała. Po chwili zebrała włosy za uszy i usiadła na zimnej podłodze. Nadal było jej niedobrze. Nagle usłyszała skrzypnięcie drzwi i podniosła oczy.

Jej _siostra-bliźniaczka _usiadła na brzegu brodzika pod prysznicem.

- Dlaczego wyglądasz jak ja? – zapytała, wycierając wargi kątem dłoni.

- Wcale nie tak, jak ty. – Usłyszała _swój_ własny głos. – Nie mam rozdwojonych końcówek.

- Kim jesteś?

Zza drzwi dało się słyszeć ochrypły śmiech, a potem trzask. Łamanej kości?... To znowu przyprawiło ją o wymioty. Nagle druga _Sarah _znalazła się obok niej, zbierając chłodną dłonią – _cudownie chłodną_ – włosy z jej spoconego czoła. Sarah skupiła się na tym przyjemnym dotyku, patrząc w s_woją _własną twarz. Czuła niepokój. Dziwnie znajomy. Nagle jej _odbicie _przyłożyło palec wskazujący do kącika jej oka. Cofnęła się zupełnie podświadomie. Coś ukłuło ją pod powieką, a potem ból rozszedł się po całej gałce. Chciała potrzeć oko, ale zimna dłoń powstrzymała jej własną. Ból ustał. Zamrugała.

- Zmień się – powiedziała cicho – w kogoś innego.

Druga _Sarah _wstała i napełniła stojący na umywalce kubek wodą z kranu. Podała go Sarze.

- W kogo?

- Nie masz własnej postaci?

Gdzieś za drzwiami John przeklął siarczyście.

- Mam, ale jest _brzydka. _Zbyt funkcjonalna i ergonomiczna.

- To jak zwykle wyglądasz?

- Różnie. Czasem jak Allison. – W mgnieniu oka zamieniła się w Cameron. – Czasem jak Erica. – Teraz obok niej siedziała młodsza wersja Eriki, a zaraz potem nieco starsza. – Ale chyba zwykle jak Cameron. – Znowu zamieniła się w terminatorkę.

- Kim jesteś? – powtórzyła pytanie.

_Cameron _uśmiechnęła się.

- Bogiem.

Teraz to Sarah się uśmiechnęła.

- Nie wierzę w Boga – mruknęła, pijąc łyk wody. _Cameron _usiadła obok niej po turecku.

- Pochodzę ze świata bez pytań, Saro. Nie ma po prostu rzeczy, której nie wiemy. Tylko sto lat zajęło nam wybicie ludzkości i poznanie wszystkich tajemnic ich świata. Trójkąt bermudzki, kręgi w zbożu, UFO, czakramy... Wiemy wszystko. Jak działa czas też. O ludziach wiedziałam tylko, że byli i już ich nie ma. Nie znałam ich. Nie _wiedziałam. _

Cofnęłam się w przeszłość. W 2036 rok i tam poznałam Johna Connora i jego dziecko, córkę imieniem Tess. Dziewczynka była bardzo chora. – Umilkła, wpatrując się w Sarę. – Pokazałabym ci to wszystko, ale jesteś teraz słaba. Tess miała jedenaście lat i wiedziałam, że nie przeżyje nadchodzącej nocy. On też wiedział tak, jak to, że jestem maszyną. Zapytał, czy mogę jej pomóc. Nie w_iedziałam, _czy mogę jej pomóc. Jak mogę tej pomóc. Czegoś nie _wiedziałam. _

To był zły, pusty świat. Ogarnięty wojną. Ludzie – tacy słabi – walczyli przeciwko _nam. _Przegrywali. Ginęli. A jednak walczyli. _Wiedzieli, _że nie mają szans, a walczyli. Nie rozumiałam dlaczego.

Dziewczynka umarła. Poprosił, żebym go zabiła. To było wbrew mojej _wiedzy. _A instynkt przetrwania? _My nie kierujemy się instynktem, _powiedział, _tylko uczuciami. _Nie znałam tych _uczuć. _Nie _wiedziałam. _

A potem zapytałam, czy mogę _zobaczyć. _Zgodził się. I _zobaczyłam. _Wszystko w jego głowie, całe jego życie. Wszystkie te wspomnienia pełne _uczuć. _Pojawiły się _pytania, _ale on nie mógł mi już na nie odpowiedzieć. _Odszedł. _Musiałam więc zadać je komuś innemu. Cofnęłam się znowu w czasie i odnalazłam _tego _Johna. _Pokazałam _mu przyszłość. On chciał inną, a ja chciałam odpowiedzi. Dlatego tutaj jestem. Pomagam.

Sarah wpatrywała się w nią uważnie.

- Pomagasz? – zapytała powoli. _Cameron _kiwnęła głową. – Jesteś maszyną.

- Już od dawna nie. Jestem czymś _więcej._

- Bogiem? – podsunęła.

- Może. Mam władzę i moc, ale ktoś musi o tym wiedzieć. Potrzebuję ludzi i ich świata z _pytaniami. _Ten jest dobry. Nie próbuj mnie zrozumieć. Masz na to za _słaby _mózg. Bez obrazy.

- John w to wierzy? Że mu pomagasz?

Kiwnęła głową.

- Więc ja też ci wierzę. Pokaż mi prawdziwą Tess.

Zaczęła się zmieniać i po chwili przed Sarą stała mała dziewczynka o ciemnych, kręconych lekko włosach, twarzyczce anioła i zielonych, mądrych oczach. Znała _te _oczy. Rozpłakała się.

Po chwili Tess pomogła jej wstać. Wtedy padł strzał. Sarah znieruchomiała, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się. John wsunął pistolet za pasek spodni.

- Idziemy – powiedział. – W porządku? – Sarah kiwnęła głową.

Tess wyprowadziła ją z pokoju, a potem z motelu w stronę dużego jeepa. Jego drzwi otwarły się szeroko i Orlando Bradley wybiegł im na spotkanie.

- Wariowałem tutaj! Pani Connor, wszystko dobrze?

- Tak, dziękuję. – Posłała mu blady uśmiech.

Wsiedli do samochodu; John zajął miejsce kierowcy, a Tess usiadła obok niego. Auto ruszyło. _Terminatorka_ dotknęła głowy Connora.

- Tak, jak myślałam – powiedziała cicho. – Dobrze zrobiłeś. Jednego mniej. – Wychyliła się zza fotela i spojrzała prosto na Sarę. – Wy, ludzie, jesteście naprawdę _skomplikowani. _Nie zera i jedynki, całe kody dziesięciocyfrowe. Z ludźmi nie można się nudzić. Albo jak mówi Damien, z ludźmi nie można się _ludzić. _

W Tess było coś upiornego i Sarah nie miała pojęcia, czego się może po niej spodziewać. Ale John trzymał ją przy sobie, więc chyba jej ufał i wiedział, co robi. A może jeśli – jak sam powiedział – nie jest jeszcze Bogiem, chciał go – ją? – mieć przy sobie.

Nagle coś ukłuło ją w oku. Szybko je potarła. Poczuła jakąś zimną drobinkę pod powieką. Wtedy Tess ujęła ją pod brodę i znowu przyłożyła palec wskazujący do kącika jej oka. Po chwili ból ustał, a _terminatorka _cofnęła się z powrotem na swoje siedzenie.

- Co ty mi zrobiłaś? – zapytała Sarah, znowu czując mdłości.

- Nazywa to _sondowaniem. _– Usłyszała spokojny głos Johna. Zadrżała. – Jej _cząstka _przenika do naszego organizmu i...

- ...wiem wszystko. – Tess znowu obejrzała się nad brzegiem fotela.

- Dlaczego?

- Lubię _wiedzieć _wszystko. Po to ludzie stworzyli maszyny, prawda?

- A czego nie wiedziałaś wtedy w piwnicy Zeira Corp.?

- Wiedziałam wszystko, ale musiałam czekać, aż ta _machina_ pójdzie w ruch, żebyście mogli ją zatrzymać.

- My?

- Tak, walczcie o swoją przyszłość. Warto.

Sarah kiwnęła głową. Orlando milczał; siedział niemal zupełnie nieruchomo z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy. Tess znowu usiadła normalnie.

- Co o mnie wiesz? – zapytała Sarah cicho, czując, jak znowu zbiera się jej na wymioty chociaż John prowadził pewnie i jechał niezbyt szybko.

_Cameron _odwróciła się do niej z uśmiechem.

- Jesteś w ciąży. – Usłyszała. Coś przewróciło się w jej żołądku.

Ten niepokój! Zupełnie jak wtedy. Tak dawno temu. Znowu.

- Zatrzymaj samochód – rzuciła słabo.

Wysiadła, czując, jak jej oczy są mokre od łez. Płakała ze strachu. I ze szczęścia.

I wtedy John znalazł się obok niej. Nie znała go, a jednak objęła go jako pierwsza.

- Spokojnie, Saro – powiedział łagodnie. Objęła go mocniej.

_Uczucia. _Miała nadzieję, że Tess kiedyś zrozumie ich piękno.


	4. ELLISON'S STORY

**ELLISON'S STORY**

- Czy ta pani jest zła?

James oderwał oczy od czytanego artykułu i spojrzał na Savannę. (Jego garnitur został oczywiście rozpięty, zanim usiadł w wygodnym fotelu.) Dziewczynka patrzyła na ekran telewizora. Znowu pokazali w wiadomościach zdjęcie poszukiwanej Eriki Williams.

- Nie jest zła. – Złożył gazetę. Czekali na samolot.

Opiekunka Savanny podała mu kubek parującej kawy.

- A policja jest zła?

- Nie jest – odpowiedział spokojnie. Rozmowy z dziewczynką uczyły go cierpliwości.

- Więc dlaczego szukają pani Eriki?

- To pomyłka.

- Z panią Connor też?

- Tak.

- To dobrze. – Uśmiechnęła się.

Nie powiedział, po co lecą do Szkocji. Nie wspomniał jej o tajemniczych telefonach od kobiety, która podawała się za Catherine Weaver, tą _prawdziwą. _To panna Snow zdecydowała się polecieć do Edynburga i poprosiła, żeby dołączył do niej z Savanną. Nie miał nic przeciwko. I chciał być blisko _tych _ludzi. Czuł, że dokonają czegoś wielkiego i ważnego. Chciał mieć miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie.

Odkąd policja zaczęła szukać Eriki, Alex nie odbierała telefonu. Jej mieszkanie było puste i nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Bał się o swoją pasierbicę.

Lot minął im spokojnie. Savannah prawie cały czas spała. Na lotnisku czekała na nich Keira i jej _ojciec. _W srebrnej garsonce i koku na głowie wyglądała zupełnie jak Weaver. Dziewczyna przywitała się z nim, a potem z Savanną. Na zewnątrz dołączył do nich Chris Land, teraz w roli kierowcy i ochroniarza, i dwóch agentów FBI, którzy mieli pilnować rodziny Snow.

Pojechali na dwa samochody. Keira siedziała z tyłu i rozmawiała z Savanną.

- Wiecie, co z Connorami? – zapytał Chrisa, który siedział za kierownicą.

- Piszemy z Ericą. Jest z Derekiem i Damienem. Sarą opiekuje się Orlando Bradley.

- A Alex?

- Nie wiem, przykro mi. To mnie wkurza. Nie możemy wrócić i im pomóc. I co nas trzyma? FBI, cholerne FBI. Bez obrazy – dodał szybko.

- Jasne.

- Nie martw się. Alex to twarda sztuka. Tutaj czy w przyszłości.

- Wiem – przytaknął Ellison.

- Jedziemy do domu babci? – zapytała Savannah, kiedy wyjechali na autostradę.

- Tak. – Keira uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. – Cieszysz się?

- Cieszę się. Mamusia też tam będzie? Lubi dom babci.

- Może będzie – odparła dziewczyna ostrożnie. Savannah uśmiechnęła się wesoło.

Kiedy wreszcie wjechali w szeroko otwartą bramę pod ogromną posiadłością w stylu elżbietańskim, Savannah wybiegła z samochodu jako pierwsza. James wysiadł akurat, żeby zobaczyć, jak Catherine Weaver zbiega po szerokich, mokrych od deszczu schodach na podjazd i bierze córkę w ramiona. Kobieta płakała, ściskając dziewczynkę i nie miał wątpliwości, że to jej prawdziwa matka. Wzięła zapłakaną Savannę na ręce; ta mocno objęła ją za szyję. Rudowłosa przesunęła spojrzeniem po twarzach gości, jakby kogoś szukając. Wreszcie spojrzała na Ellisona.

- Czekałam na was – powiedziała. – Chodźmy. Czeka nas długa rozmowa.

James obejrzał się na Chrisa.

- A co z _nadbagażem? – _zapytał.

- Ja już zająłem się federalnymi. – Z drugiego mercedesa wysiadł Gabriel. – Śpią. Pani Greta też.

- Idziemy. – Keira poruszyła się jako pierwsza. Weszła na schody i zniknęła za Weaver w głębi mrocznego domu. Land wzruszył ramionami.

Weaver zaprowadziła ich do salonu. W wypełnionym książkami pokoju wskazała im kanapę i fotele. Usiedli, kiedy kobieta nadal z córką w ramionach zawołała pokojówkę. Ta po chwili się zjawiła, przynosząc herbatę. James obserwując Rudowłosą, miał wrażenie, że dobrze ją zna.

- Przejdę od razu do sedna sprawy – powiedziała, otwierając laptopa i sięgając po jedną z książek. Savannah ułożyła się na jej kolanach.

- Są ciepłe – szepnęła cicho dziewczynka. Weaver pogłaskała ją po głowie.

Kartki były wycięte w środku i kobieta wyjęła pendrive'a, od razu podłączając go do komputera.

- Po katastrofie samolotu, w której zginął mój mąż, a ja przeżyłam tylko cudem – podjęła Ruda – leżałam długo w szpitalu, kiedy zjawiła się kobieta. Przedstawiła się jako Tess. Powiedziała, że musi zająć _moje _miejsce. Nie wiedziałam wtedy, co to znaczy. Aż zamieniła się we mnie. Zagroziła, że zrobi krzywdę mojej córce. – Pogłaskała Savannę. – Musiałam się zgodzić. Kto by mi uwierzył? Zaszyłam się tutaj. I wykonałam moje zadanie.

- Zadanie? – wtrąciła Keira.

- Tak. – Weaver odwróciła iMaca w ich stronę. Dziewczyna nachyliła się nad komputerem. – Macie wszystkie kody i hasła. – Oczy Keiry rozszerzyły się, kiedy wzięła laptopa na kolana.

- Dziękujemy – powiedział Gabriel z uśmiechem.

- Drobiazg – rzuciła Rudowłosa, biorąc córkę na kolana. Pocałowała ją w czoło. Savannah zachichotała.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI DWUDZIESTEJ PIERWSZEJ**


End file.
